The Real Haruhi
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Nobody has heard of this secret underground organization until now. They're coming out because they want something: Haruhi. Why? Because Haruhi is the famous Madam Butterfly! The Host Club comes to aid her in taking them down but their secret princess wasn't as helpless as she has let on. (AU-ish) Collab between Hita-Chan and yoyowezy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Haruhi**  
**Collab between: yoyowezy and Hita-Chan**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this fanfic! And the main plot actually belongs to yoyowezy.**

* * *

It was a calm evening in the Host Club when the door opened suddenly; a teacher stood with a boy around Tamaki and Kyoya's age. By now everyone was looking towards them, the customers curious and the hosts wondering why he was there.

"Pardon me, Host Club, I'm just showing the guest around the building. This Higurashi Tomoe," The teacher explained, motioning to the light haired boy next to him.

The boy bowed, "I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi."

Haruhi slowly rose from her table, looking in his direction, her eyes taking in every bit of him, "Why are you looking for me, Tomoe?" Her hand slowly made it's way to the back of her black dress pants.

"Isn't that obvious, Haru-chan?" He asks with a coy smile on his lips.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it is. Everybody get down!" She shouted as she pulled out the pistol from her pocket and shot the main lighting in the room which then made the other lights shut off.

Everyone hit the ground as soon as she whipped out the firearm, all the hosts watched her in curiosity and shock. There was even a little bit of fear. The customers screamed as they cowered in the darkness, having no clue what was happening. Tomoe could be heard cussing under his breath as he looked around the room, trying to figure out where Haruhi went.

"Do NOT follow me!" Haruhi says in a stern tone, mainly directed towards the other hosts, as she made her exit out one of the emergency exit side doors.

The hosts did not listen, not very surprising, and quickly run after her, leaving the scene behind. They weren't too worried about that at the moment but more intrigued in what Haruhi's been keeping from them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called her name as they continued to follow her, Honey and Mori taking the lead considering they had the best chance at keeping up with the girl and making sure they didn't lose her.

The brunette looked over her shoulder and sighed,_ Idiots_. She made a sharp left and continued running. They followed her all the way out of the school and even behind the school buildings before they lost her by the outer gates of the school grounds. The boys all stood by the gate, out of breath and confused.

What was she hiding?

* * *

Well we hope you enjoyed the little prologue! :D Tried to keep it entertaining. Excuse any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, I've corrected quite a bit and still think there are some left... Please review and we will see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Haruhi**  
**Collab between: yoyowezy and Hita-Chan**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this fanfic! And the main plot actually belongs to yoyowezy.**

* * *

Haruhi looked back to see if she lost the host club. She did. Haruhi looks both ways just to make sure. Then she takes out a little wristwatch and puts it on. She turns a few knobs and pushes a few buttons until a little holographic screen appears. Haruhi swipes her finger to the left a few times before she goes to a certain menu that said EMERGENCY. She clicked on it and went to the option that said DISTRESS SIGNAL and clicked it. Soon you heard dogs barking and cats screaming. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped.  
Haruhi's cell started to ring. She saw that it was Ritsu Kasanoda. "Hello." Haruhi answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Tomoe showed up at the Host club today."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I took out the main power line to escape."

"I'll get you."

"Hurry. I'm not sure how safe I am."

"I'll always protect you."

"I know. Just get her fast," Haruhi said then hang up the phone. She sighed thinking she was alone when she heard "Who were you talking to Haru-chan?"

* * *

Here's the next installment! Next chapter will be here soon! Please review and we will see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Haruhi**  
**Collab between: yoyowezy and Hita-Chan**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this fanfic! And the main plot actually belongs to yoyowezy.**

* * *

Haruhi turned around to face Honey and Mori but she could see the others close behind. She cleared her throat, "It was no one, sempai. Don't worry about it."

"You can't tell us to not worry about it Haru-chan..." Honey murmured.

The others reached them just as Honey was speaking. The twins nodded in agreement.

"Not after what just happened back there, Haruhi. Who was that guy?"

She sighed, "You guys don't know what you're getting into. Please, just drop it."

"Haruhi, we want to help you."

"Well I don't need or want your help, your only going to get hurt in the end," She shook her head and turned away from them, _Hurry up Ritsu..._

Tamaki took a step forward, "Why are you doing this Haruhi? We are worried about you..."

She cast a glare at them from over her shoulder, "Well don't. You need to forget that that ever happened and stop worrying about me."

The twins were about to argue with her when a motorcycle sped down the street and around the group. The driver stopped in front of Haruhi and handed her an extra helmet.

"Let's go."

"Wait, Haruhi, who is this?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi looked over at him, "Stop, Tamaki," she put on the helmet and got on the back of the motorcycle.

The man drove away despite Tamaki's shouting and yelling. Haruhi sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around Ritsu's torso as he drove her to his syndicate. They had a lot of talking to do.

* * *

"What is going on?" Hikaru asked frustrated, he kicked one of the sofas in the clubroom.

They all had been silent the entire walk back to the building. The power was still out in the room and it was left a mess, no sign of the Tomoe guy.

"We don't know Hikaru, but Kyoya will find out!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya scowled, "I don't appreciate you offering my little spare time towards things that you three idiots would like done."

Tamaki gasped, "Kyoya! Are you saying that you don't care what is happening in our little girl's life!"

"She's not our little girl, Tamaki!" Kyoya avoided the question.

"Either way, are you saying you don't care, Kyoya-sempai?" Now the twins were on him about it.

"Of course I'm going to look into, I just don't need you three volunteering my free time!" He snapped.

The twins sighed, "You make things so much more complicated, sempai."

Tamaki sat crying in his corner, "She is too our little girl.. Mommy's just indenial."

Honey and Mori exchanged glances, they knew something was wrong. They both had seen that motorcycle before... It was one that belonged to the Kasanoda Syndicate. They didn't know what was going on or why Ritsu Kasanoda was involved but they were going to find out. Probably before these four were because of how much they bicker. The two nodded and grabbed their bags.

"Well Takashi and I have to go, mother and father wanted us home early so we could practice for the upcoming tournament!" Honey said, skipping out the door with Mori following.

The twins and Tamaki said their goodbyes to the two seniors while Kyoya watched them leave. _So they're going to do some snooping as well? This just got interesting... Although it seems like they're one step ahead of me which I don't like. But I'll catch up soon enough._ Kyoya though to himself before looking back down to the screen of his laptop.

* * *

Here's the next installment! Next chapter will be here soon! Please review and we will see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Haruhi**  
**Collab between: yoyowezy and Hita-Chan**  
**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this fanfic! And the main plot actually belongs to yoyowezy.**

* * *

Ritsu and Haruhi got off of the motorcycle having reached his syndicate already. Walking down the path with servants on either side they sent worried looks at each other. Once inside Haruhi took a little disc out of her sleeve. She pressed a button and it turned into a platform. Haruhi stepped onto the platform and said "MB." Suddenly a white light enveloped her as she filled out in all the right places and her hair grew to her mid-calf. She wore a black cloak and a red tube top. Along with black leather pants and red pumps. The light faded as she stepped off the platform. Then it turned back into its disk form. She picked it up and placed it into the only place she could, her tube top. "Let's talk." She said.

"Did you transform in front of them?" he asked

"Of course not. That's like inviting them to their death."

"Good. Make sure you never do."

"I can't make any promises. They saw what happened in the club along with others. I'll be interrogated. By the club, teachers, and ladies."

"I'll deal with the teachers and the customers. You just need to keep the host club at bay."

"Ritsu what are you planning?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." He said then kissed her gently on her forehead.

"You sound awfully suspicious." She smiled before returning his soft kiss with her own on his lips.  
"Don't worry Madam. I'll protect you and my plan will ensure that I do just that." He said smiling.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Madam, we need to discuss something important." Ritsu's father, Hiro said.

"Of course." She replied as she walked over to Hiro. Madam followed Hiro into a room with cushions and a small table with freshly poured tea.

"Have a seat," he stated, sitting down himself, Haruhi followed in suit and sipped her tea, "I heard they found you."

"Yeah at school. I got out of there safely thanks to you and Ritsu, sir," she shrugged in response.

"I'm glad we helped you out but I think it's safer to go to a different school."

"Excuse me?"

"They know where you are. There's no doubt that they're going to make a move soon."

"Sir with all due respect I'm going to have to refuse."

"Madam, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand perfectly but I worked too hard to get into that school. Not to mention I'm in debt to the host club. If I don't pay them back by being a host then they'll make me repay them with a cruel and unusual punishment. I can't back out now. I need to finish what I started."

"I understand. But we need to ensure your safety. You're too important. I'll send some of my men to keep an eye on you."

"To have the Yakuza following me around school isn't such a good idea. Ritsu will watch over me from the inside while our men scan the perimeter. How's that sound?"

"Good. I'll send 25 and you'll send 25. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'll gather my men while you gather yours. This discussion is now over." Hiro said as he stood and left. Madam doing the same. She reverted back into her school uniform before putting the helmet Ritsu gave and riding away on his motorcycle. 'I hope everything will be alright. I really don't want to drag the host club into my fight.' Haruhi thought on here way to her apartment.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think yoyowezy did a pretty epic job. ;) Well please review!


End file.
